Demons
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Tom summons someone who he wants to introduce to Star and Marco. My first SvTFoE fanfiction, so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong! Rated T because I'm not sure what to expect from my OC.


So, I finally decided to get into this fandom. This is my first fanfiction for SvTFoE, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to review, or PM me.

Disclaimer: SvTFoE does not belong to me, only Dina does.

* * *

Marco and Star burst through the door, panicked expressions on their faces. Star held her wand out in front of her, waving it around frantically. Marco, on the other hand, held no weapon, but his stance suggested that he was ready to punch anything that got near him.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Star shrieked, sending a bolt of light flying across the room. The demon standing across from them simply dodged, leaving the bolt to burn a hole through the wall. Tom gave them an indigent look.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?" He demanded. "I just sent Star a message telling her to bring Marco over here." Marco glared at Star.

"She," he began, gesturing at Star, "said that your message was rushed and panicked and we needed to get over here as fast as possible." Star shrugged sheepishly, grinning at the pair of boys.

"Well, I'm sorry," she remarked. "But it was the only way to get Marco moving!" Tom let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, no doubt worrying about wrinkles. His pinkish hair was beginning to smoke, symbolizing that it was about to combust.

"Anyway," the demon continued, pointing to a chalk circle drawn onto the floor. "I called you here because I want to introduce you to someone." Star stared at the circle for a minute before saying, "You want to introduce us to a...circle?" Tom let out a frustrated sigh.

"No," he said. "It's a summoning circle. I need you to help me summon her." Marco and Star exchanged hesitant looks, but stepped forward and took Tom's hands. Together, the three formed a larger circle outside of the one drawn in chalk. Tom's hair burst into flames as he began chanting in a language neither of the other two understood. His eyes darkened and in the rapidly dimming light, he really did look like the demon he was.

The white chalk began to glow faintly, casting light on the people surrounding it. Tom's chanting grew faster and faster, until no one could understand it. Finally, just as the words he spoke had increased to the point they seemed like they were about to explode, a loud noise echoed through the house. Star and Marco were flung away from the circle, but Tom managed to stay standing, floating slightly above the floor. Inside the circle, a new being stood. She looked similar to Tom, with only several obvious differences. For one, she only had two eyes with cat like pupils, while her horns curved up instead of down. Pale hair that was almost white tumbled down her back, fading into a pinkish color, the same as Tom's. Her ripped t-shirt and pants floated slightly, hanging off her thin frame. She and Tom wore the same shoes and they both had the same expression of anger on their face.

"How dare you," the new demon hissed. She held up her hand and pinched her fingers together, leaving only a small space between them. "I was this close! THIS CLOSE to conquering that dimension!" Tom's hair burst into flames and his three eyes began glowing as he glared at the other demon. The new girl just glared back and as she did, her hair was devoured by flames as well. Her eyes radiated the same red flow as Tom's and she floated slightly higher so that she and Tom were the same height.

"Back down," Tom snarled, his voice low and demonic. The she demon simple smirked and tilted her head to the side slightly, a rebellious expression on her face. Without any warning, she flung herself out of the summoning circle and tackled Tom, knocking him to the ground. She pinned his arms to the ground and smiled, showing off long fangs. Tom snarled at her and yanked his arms out of her grip, tearing the demon off him. He flung her across the room, smirking as she crashed into the wall. Without landing on the floor, the female demon managed to flip herself around and use the wall as leverage, pushing herself back towards Tom. The male demon merely stepped aside, grabbing one of the female's horns.

With a twist of his wrist, the she demon fell to the floor, her head twisted uncomfortably as Tom gripped her horn. She glared up at him, but didn't try to yank her head away. After a moment, her hair returned to normal, falling down her back instead of being consumed by flames. Tom's followed suit, making him seem a little more human.

"What was that for?!" She growled, standing up as Tom let go of her horn. She reached up to her head and gently massaged the area where her horn met her scalp, wincing. "I was THIS CLOSE to conquering that dimension!" She pinched her fingers together with barely any space between them to emphasis her words. Tom rolled his eyes and gestured to Tom and Star, who were cowering in a corner of the room. As soon as they noticed that the attention was on them, the pair leapt to their feet, giving the female demon cool smiles.

"Dina," Tom began. "I wanted to introduce you to these two. Meet Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz." Dina raised an eyebrow, but finally decided to speak after Tom stomped on her foot with his flaming shoe.

"I'm Dina," she said. "Demon princess." A puzzled expression crossed over Star and Marco's faces as they tried to figure out how that would work. _Wasn't Tom a demon prince…?_

"Marco, Star," Tom continued. "Meet Dina, princess of the demon realm." He paused, wincing slightly as though he was about to do something painful. "And...my little sister."

* * *

I'm considering doing another chapter, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Until next time!

-Hourglass


End file.
